A major issue presently facing Law Enforcement officers is the use of deadly force in situations when the use of non-lethal means would be more appropriate. Unfortunately, there are documented cases of almost every type of non-lethal device producing fatalities, resulting in non-lethal weapons now being termed “less-lethal” weapons in the literature.
Less-lethal force alternatives include chemical spray deterrents which are projected in a stream at a potential attacker, and “stun guns” which incapacitate a targeted individual at close range with electrical current. These devices, although usually achieving non-lethal force, require that an additional alternative device be used in place of the ordinary service weapon. In addition, these options are viable only at close range.
Another alternative to deadly force is the use of non-lethal ammunition as a deterrent. The use of such ammunition has the advantage that it may be used with conventional firearms. The psychological deterrent of the standard firearm is maintained. The substitution of lethal munitions to replace the non-lethal ammunition in an escalating situation is much more easily effected compared to the stun-gun or chemical spray devices. In addition the range of less-lethal ammunition is much greater, thereby providing expanded tactical options.
There are a few immobilization devices available for single operator carry and use. Such devices are typically some form of deployable net or bola projectile device, both of which have limited ranges and some deployment problems. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved truly non-lethal round which may be accurately fired from standard firearms. The present invention addresses this and other needs.